powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Attacks
The ability to release/use water to various attacks. Sub-power of Water Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks. Also Called *Hydrokinetic Attacks *Water Projection Capabilities The user can release/use water to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Water Bolts:' Project water that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Water Blasts:' Release blasts of water in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release water blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of water. *'Omnidirectional Water Waves:' Send out a wave of water in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit water from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of water that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release water blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release water blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Water Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of water. *'Water Beam Emission:' Release beams of water. *'Water Blast:' Release water over a specific target area. *'Water Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of water. *'Water Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of water. *'Water Breath:' Discharge water blasts from mouth. *'Water Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Water Cutting:' Use water to slice enemies. *'Water Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with water. *'Water Pillar Projection:' Project water pillars. *'Water Spike Projection:' Project water spikes. *'Water Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of water. *'Water Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of water that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of water. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of water to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Bubble Attacks (when combined with air) *Ice Attacks *Vapor Attacks Associations *Force-Field Generation *Hydrokinetic Combat *Hydrokinetic Constructs *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Water Manipulation *Water Mimicry *Volatile Constructs *Weather Attacks Limitations *Users may require outside source of water to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery File:KarakusagawaraSeikenJinbe.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) using Karakusagarwa Seiken to affect the water content in the air. Bunraikan 1.jpg|Jinbe (One Piece) uses Fishman Karate Secret Art: Martial Reliant Drill to hurl water with tremendous power... Bunraikan 2.jpg|... blasting away the gigantic Yonko Big Mom. File:Water_Release_Great_Shark_Bullet_Technique.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) using the Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique. Aqua Needles.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Undine (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a guardian formed from the element of water and is able to manipulate it in various ways. Hydro Hands.png|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) producing the Hydro Hands. BubbleMan.png|Bubble Man (Mega Man Series) Aqua Necklace.jpg|Aqua Necklace (Jojo's Bizarre Adveture Part IV Diamonds are Forever) Mera Prime Earth.jpg|Mera (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power Category:Elemental Manipulation